


Simulation Day

by Space__Daddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Near Future, One Shot, Outer Space, School assessment shit, Short, Suspense, VLD inspired, Wait shit this is the tags not the notes, this took me way too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space__Daddy/pseuds/Space__Daddy
Summary: Ludwig Hoffmann and Oscar McArthur are two best friends who also happen to be in the military. Today's lesson: Piloting.





	Simulation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is ass not gonna lie.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And yes i'm still working on My Dear Kitten. Don't rush me.

The cockpit rocked violently from the impact, the two young crew members tightly held onto their cushioned seats _._ “Luddy you can’t be pulling risky moves like that, you’re going to cost us points!” the black haired boy exclaimed. “Relax Ozzie, it vas only a small asteroitt,” the blonde replied, “Do ve have any major damagez?” Oscar exhaled heavily, “Nothing serious but the exhaust pipes are dented.” Ludwig chuckled lightly and grinned at his best friend, “See Oscar, ve’re fine! Az long az ve don’t blow up the shuttle ve’ll-” “Ludwig can you PLEASE focus on piloting!” Oscar snapped, the sweat sticking his curly hair to his forehead. “Alright, sich beruhigen,” Ludwig returned to his position at the console, gripping the throttle firmly with his strong hands.

 

The german set the slim space shuttle back on course while the ill-tempered englishman double checked the navigation system for errors. “There seems to be some delay on the sensor results, the shock might have messed up the system,” Oscar said. “Fix it fast, those proximity sensorz are crucial,” Ludwig glanced towards Oscar before blazing red light flashed in alarm. He frantically shifts the shuttle into full throttle, narrowly missing the flying space rock. “LUDWIG!” Oscar exclaimed angrily, “I know I know, sorry!”

 

Ludwig loosened his vice-like grip on the throttle and steadied his erratic breathing. He faced his companion who’s pale face was now red with annoyance. The german shot the boy an apologetic smile before committing his attention to the dark void beyond the glass. “Um, Luddy, do you want the good news or the bad news?” Oscar asked. Puzzled by the sudden question, Ludwig replied, “The goott newz?”, “I fixed the delay in the navigation system,” “Ja, und the batt newz?” “We’re heading towards an asteroid field.” Ludwig raised his thick eyebrows. “VHAT?!” “We can go around it, it’ll just be time consuming,” “Ozzie, ve’re already tight on time, ve’ll have to go through it.” Ludwig stated. “Ludwig we can’t do that its suicide!” “I’m the greatest pilot of our generation, now buckel up.”

 

Ludwig forcefully pushed the throttle and the shuttle darted forward with a burst of power straight towards the asteroid field. Thousands of monstrous space rocks covered in frozen spikes floated mindlessly around them. Ludwig’s brow furrowed in concentration as he skillfully weaves in between the asteroids. Stiff icicles scratch away at the shuttle’s perfect paint job, occasionally tearing the the thick steel walls. As Ludwig pilots the shuttle further into the danger zone, the deadly cosmic rocks began to accelerate. Zooming around in chaotic patterns, colliding into each other and splitting into fearsome projectiles.

 

“Ludwig what have you gotten us into, one of the thrusters is down and the left wing is almost completely busted!” Oscar shouted over the blaring alarms. “Holtt on Ozzie, I can see a break in the fieltt!” Panic overwhelmed Ludwig’s senses as he shifted the throttle into high gear, attempting to match the shuttle’s speed with the missile-like rocks surrounding them. Clash after clash, soaring boulders struck the shuttle, deforming its metal shell. Oscar’s  screen became crowded with crimson pop-ups, each one declaring a new issue.

 

Luckily, an area with less activity came into view and Ludwig steered towards it, crashing into an abnormal asteroid. The disfigured shuttle doubled over, both of its wings were flung into the abyss. The cockpit turned red as bright bold letters reading ‘SIMULATION FAILED’ were displayed on the front window. “Nice going Ludwig, you made us fail the exam.” Oscar said in a sarcastic tone. “Vell at least it’s over.” the blonde replied, unbuckling his seat belt.

 

Suddenly, the roller door behind them opened, revealing a tall well built man in a grey military uniform. “Hoffmann, McArthur, you two are some of my best trainees,” the man began, “but we can all agree that your performance in today’s exam was garbage. You will have to resit it tomorrow during lunch break, understood?” “Yes Lieutenant Ryan,” the young pilots said in unison. The man nodded in acknowledgement and called for the next examinees, Oscar and Ludwig joined the rest of their class. “Ludwig?” Oscar gave his friend a death stare, “Ja Ozzie?” “I’m flying next time.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking tired. What the hell. Fuck this. Fuck English class I don't need that shit anyway.
> 
> Anyway, if y'all liked this or the characters feel free to let me know. If people enjoy them I might write more trash :)


End file.
